


day six - prompt #005

by lionness, MarkJinFicFest



Series: Forever and A Day - MarkJinFicFest [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionness/pseuds/lionness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJinFicFest/pseuds/MarkJinFicFest
Summary: Prompt no: #005Prompt:Mark has always had a crush on Jinyoung, who's Jaebum's younger sister. They've grown up together, and Mark has watched Jinyoung transform from the shy girl to the confident woman she is now. As Mark's crush turns into love, he decides that he has to put an end to his feelings. Especially because he made a promise to Jaebum that he'd protect Jinyoung. He should have known Jinyoung wouldn't make it easy, though.Title: BloomAuthor: lionnessSide pair: 2jaeRating: PGWord count: 5k





	day six - prompt #005

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fun time writing and participating in this fic fest. I was so fond of Jinyoung being a girl that I couldn’t let this prompt go. Speaking of which, since the name Jinyoung is considered a unisex name, I left the it as is. I hope that whoever submitted this prompt is able to enjoy my take on it ^_^
> 
> And I apologize in advance if it gets confusing because of the time skips ^^;

 

It was a special night for her and many other students in the eleventh and twelfth grade, a formal night with music, dancing, colorful lights and making memories over food and drinks.

Seeing her walk out of her bedroom in a heavily layered, rose pink prom gown and wavy hair rolling down her shoulders struck Mark like lightning to his chest. He scanned her from head to toe against his will, not forgetting to note the small crease at her chest where her dress was very nicely filled, to her thin waist and down to the pink ribbon shoes she wore on her delicate feet. And then they locked eyes, her gently lined doe eyes topped with a pink shimmery eye shadow met Mark's and locked him in place.

She smiled wide upon seeing him and jumped right into his arms in excitement, saying how happy she was to see him, telling him all about how excited she was and how important this day was going to be. And there was something else.

She happened to not have a date.

She  _begged_ her big brother to let Mark, her "bestest" friend take her.

"I'm not interested in any of those boys," she had said, which was the reason why even with the handful of “promposals” she received, she still didn't have a date.

"It'd be weird if my brother took me. That's why Mark is the best choice. He's not related to me. He's the only boy I like that isn't related to me."

For some reason, it made a slight tingling sensation rise in Mark after hearing that. But he knew that she said that because they are such good friends. They grew up together, and experienced so much together, from playing tag on playgrounds and climbing trees, to staying up late helping each other study for midterms and finals in hopes that they both get good grades so that they can enter a good university. Mark knew that he was simply something like an extended family; he was that second older brother she never had.

It wasn't easy to convince Jaebum. He had always been strict with her and very protective of her-- _too protective for my taste_ , she would say. But all she had to do was beg.

And Mark simply brought up the promise he had made way back when.

 

*

 

_Way back when they were very young, Jaebum seemed to have thoughts that were way too mature for his age, which was age ten. Mark was also ten._

_They were laying in spring grass, a cool breeze in the air that made the blossoming trees and flower buds tremble. This particular spot was a favorite of theirs; it was a spot Jaebum found one day somewhere through the woods, and he thought the view was so beautiful that he had to take Mark to see it. Mark didn't see it to be as amazing as Jaebum did, but he did like the fact that this place was a special place of theirs, a place that made their friendship feel that much more special, having this area that only they knew about (or so he liked to think)_

_A place exclusive to them and them only._

_"Mark...can I ask you something?" Jaebum said as he was picking at the grass, stroking the soft blades._

_Mark nodded. They were best friends—still best friends now—so it feels like since the beginning of time, they've always been able to ask each other about anything; talk about anything._

_Often at this place was when the most sensitive topics came about._

_But he wasn't expecting what Jaebum asked this time around._

_"Do you like my sister?"_

_Mark went silent. He looked at Jaebum's fingers playing in the emerald grass. The thought never crossed his mind. Yes, he liked his sister. But Mark was smart enough to know that he meant a different kind of like and he wondered what in the world made him ask. He started to ask it himself: did he like Jinyoung? He started to think that maybe...just maybe he did._

_Despite being unsure, he said what he thought would be the best thing to say. What Jaebum wanted to hear. "No."_

_Jaebum nodded in approval, the approval that Mark is almost relieved to have. "Good. 'Cause I don't want her to get hurt, especially because of you."_

_Mark was confused. It's good that he doesn't like Jinyoung because she would get hurt if he did? Why would liking Jinyoung hurt her? What would be so bad about it? Mark didn't quite understand, but he didn't ask Jaebum to clarify. He instead figured that liking someone was bad then. That people hurt the people they like. It was odd, but for now he would go with it._

_"Can you promise me something Mark?" Jaebum had said._

_"What's that?"_

_Jaebum turned his head to look at him, a sudden resolve evident in the way his eyes held an intense gaze. "I want you to help me protect my sister. It makes me feel much better to know that you can protect her too. Help me protect her. I just want her to always be safe and be happy."_

_Mark looked at Jaebum in admiration. He was amazed by how much he cared for his sister, and how grown-up his thoughts were. That passion inspired Mark to be passionate too, just like him. So he said with all the confidence in the world,_

_"I promise. I will protect her."_

 

*

 

"I'll protect her, Jaebum. I promise," Mark said smiling lazily as Jinyoung latched onto the older's arm like a koala.

Jaebum of course chewed the thought over some before he answered. "That's right." He broke out into a knowing grin. "You did promise."

Of course he didn't forget.

"Okay, fine. You can take her."

Jinyoung gasped and exploded in happiness, hopping over to her brother and latching her arms around his neck in a suffocating hug full of love before going back to Mark's arm. "I promise to take embarrassing videos of Mark dancing so we can laugh at them later," she said with a cheeky grin.

Jaebum with a sheepish smile said, "Just promise me you'll be safe, Jinyoung. That's all I want."

Mark couldn't seem to control himself inside. All her touches seemed to burn like hot coal, so much that he wanted to pry her fingers away. But he didn't because he knew that it would make her sad.

If only she knew how it made him feel. If only she knew how hard she was making it for him to not feel.

How he could he possibly feel nothing when she was like this?

But without his control, the feelings were there. They were there as they walk down the sidewalk together and to the car. They were there as he was driving and she was smiling happily in the passenger seat, occasionally checking the mirror to make sure her makeup was still intact and that her hair was still in place.

Even when they were younger, the feelings were always there.

And they weren't ever going to leave.

 

*

 

_Mark remembers when he was jealous of Jaebum because... well... Jaebum started liking someone. He didn't know why, but he was jealous._

_It was their first year of middle school._

_"You know Youngju?" Jaebum asked Mark one day as they walked home from school. Normally Jinyoung walked with them, but she stayed at school for a little longer for math tutoring because well, she was struggling a bit._

_Mark nodded._

_"I think I like her," Jaebum said._

_Mark's eyes widened, offended that Jaebum would commit such hypocrisy. He told him liking someone hurt them. "You what? But why? Won't that hurt her?"_

_He still thought liking someone was something bad. He knew it was strange, but for some reason, a part of him still truly believed it._

_"Mark...I would never hurt her. Ever..." Jaebum sighed. "Im not the kind of guy who will just toss her away like garbage after getting what I want, and I definitely don't just want what those other guys typically want. I'll treat her right...I want who she is, not what she has. I want to be with her for real."_

_That day, Mark realized that liking someone is okay._

_But he knew that Jaebum still wouldn't approve of him liking Jinyoung._

_Not that he recognized that he did, anyway. Not at first._

_Sometime through middle school, he began to recognize a fluttering feeling in his gut when he was around her. Suddenly, she was all he saw. No other girls made him feel the way she made him feel. There were plenty of pretty girls throughout the years, many struck by his exceptionally good looks and vying for his love. But he never felt anything back for them. He just didn't._

_So he spent his years studying, making girls cry, and hurting inside from all the love he had for Jinyoung that he kept hidden._

_But for some reason, he felt jealous of Jaebum._

_He felt even more jealous when he saw Jaebum and Youngju three years later in 9th grade, holding each other in a romantic embrace in the empty hallways during lunch, their faces nestled into each other's necks._

_The jealousy rose inside Mark again, much more apparent this time. He wanted to know what it felt like to hold someone that close._

_He wanted to know what it felt like to like someone, and then have that someone like him back._

_It made him slightly angry. But he didn't want to be angry at his best friend like that. He did the best he could to ignore it. But for some reason, he couldn't. Maybe because while Jaebum was able to love someone, he was able to keep her while the girl Mark thought he might love, he promised he wouldn't._

 

*

 

Before Mark and Jinyoung headed out, they came across Youngju dressed casually in a white blouse and dark slacks, her black hair in two pigtails.

"Wow!" she gasped upon seeing the two, eyeing them both from head to toe. "JB actually let you to go together?"

"Of course, I threatened him," Jinyoung joked, eliciting a giggle from Youngju.

"Well,” Youngju said. “I guess Jaebum felt jealous of you two going out tonight so he invited me over to keep him company.”

Jaebum?  _Jealous_? Mark wasn’t sure why, but he was enjoying that idea.

“I hope you guys have lots of fun, and tell me all about it afterwards." She smiled wide. Then she disappeared behind the front door.

“She’s so cute,” Jinyoung said once the door shut. “I wonder what she sees in my  _brother._ ”

“Jaebum isn’t a bad guy,” Mark defended.

“I guess.” Then she pulled Mark’s arm once more. "Let's go, Mark."

 

*

 

_Mark, Jaebum, and Jinyoung were always a close group. They're close in age, Mark and Jaebum being the same age while Jinyoung was always a year and half younger. They did everything together; they rode bikes, played hide and seek in the backyard, ran through woods, and went on imaginary adventures with a handmade treasure map scrawled on notebook paper. Mark tried his best to keep Jaebum's promise. He helped her tie her shoes when Jaebum wasn't around. He helped her do her homework, and he helped her reach things that were too high up, higher than she could reach even on her tippy toes._

_She was always a shy girl who--thanks to her book loving older brother, Jaebum--loved to stick her nose into books when they couldn't play outside, and Mark would always walk her to the library to help her get new ones. He helped her, looked after her, and essentially was protecting her just like Jaebum had asked._

_Pretty soon, Jinyoung's hair grew past her shoulders. Her hips were widening and her chest was filling up. She didn't pick up crazy amounts of makeup, but one day when Mark came over to pick her up and walk her to school, he saw her applying a rosy gloss to her plush lips and it stunned him. He couldn't explain why but a heat to rush through his body and he swallowed hard when she looked at him and said through shimmering pink lips that she was ready to leave._

_He snapped out of his trance and forgot about the feelings for the rest of the day, at least until every other time he saw her doing something he wasn't used to seeing. Things that signified her growth; her transition to womanhood._

_One time when her room door was open and he came by to see if she was in there—she was nowhere to be seen—he saw a rose-pink bra laying out in the open, right on her bed and was fairly taken aback by the lace, the ribbons, and most importantly, the size of it._

_He even once saw a dark purple pair of lacy panties—that looked to risqué to be laying around for anyone to see—just carelessly dropped onto her floor._

_Then, the moment he began to stumble upon feminine toiletries, he officially quit going anywhere near her bedroom._

_When they were younger, they could share everything. But it was all starting to change more and more as they grew older and older. Mark had to keep a distance, because with all the commotion within his beating heart, there would be no way he could properly protect her while being that close to her._

_And then she became interested in dancing._

_While Jaebum was always a b-boy, even having been in a crew or two, his sister suddenly joined a music club at school that was dedicated to dancing._

_It didn't take long for Mark to see how well she could really move, and how much security she gained in herself._

_And suddenly, Mark is realizing that he was feeling way more towards her than he initially thought._

_This is what the super hero in a Hollywood movie feels about the woman they rescue, and at the end of the movie, they always kiss. For once, Mark couldn't help but wonder what one felt like...what the press of his lips against hers would feel..._

_But he shook his head because Jaebum would never approve, and he does his best to keep all of those thoughts at bay._

 

*

 

The night felt short but fun and filled with energy, everyone tired out from dancing and having the time of their lives. Mark was never to type to get very sentimental so being at year end events like this weren't something he cherished as much as other people did. He always thought, well, that's life. It's a part of life and he just has to go through it. It was weird to be here once more since he had already graduated, but being here with Jinyoung, seeing her smiles so filled with an almost melancholic happiness started to yank on the strings of his heart, her feelings seeming to transfer over to him as if this was his own senior year again too.

He could've sworn she almost did cry at some point, the look of anguish almost taking her beautiful face. But it disappeared as quick is it showed up. Kind of like the two of them at prom. By the time it ended, they felt like they had just gotten there. That was how good a time it was.

But all things must come to an end.

The ride home was when he really began to see the sadness inside of her. She was more quiet than normal, the bright glow that radiated off her having completely dissipated during the ride home.

He asked her, "How'd you like it?"

She replied, "It was perfect." then her tone went down, sounding almost tired. "I wished it would never end."

There was nothing but silence after that, just Mark's empty thoughts filling up empty space. Something inside of Mark was hallowing out before he realized it; a feeling of despair trying to fill in the space.

Then he felt warmth. Physically.

Jinyoung placed her delicate fingers on his wrist, curling them around into a light grip. All he could think about was how warm it was.

Then she moved her hand up and cupped his hand.

It's crazy how this somehow felt wrong but another part of him screamed that it's more than alright because, why the fuck would this be wrong?

Maybe because she was truly like a sister to him, and being with your sister like this is…

He moved his hand and instead slotted his fingers in between hers, and clasped their hands together shut. It was so warm and the warmth shot through his entire body, so much that it was beginning to distract him from the road in front of him. He felt like a zombie driving back to her house.

Well, they were originally going to her house.

She stroked his arm with her other hand and made the most outrageous request.

"Let's go to your place."

Heat rushed to his face, heat and shock. But there was something else he felt aside from those.

Excitement.

_This is what you've always wanted._

"Jinyoung. It's getting late."

"Yeah." She said. "I know."

"Jaebum will worry his ass off over you."

An irritated huff escaped her. "So. What.

" _So_ , I'm taking. You home."

"He'll be fine!"

"Uh no, he won't. He'll be plotting how he'll have my head because I'm being held responsible for you."

Her wrist grew tighter as the bickering went on before she snatched it away, and then there was only silence.

This wasn’t right. This is  _not_  what he wanted from her, to just take her to his place so they can…was she really intending on what he thought?

"I'm not a  _ki_ d, Mark. Jaebum needs to figure that out more than you do...quit sucking up to my brother."

He glared at her. "Trying to keep our promise and being a good friend is sucking up to him?!"

She sighed, and more silence followed. That is, until she took Mark’s hand once more. But instead of feeling his hand be wrapped with her hers, his palm met soft fabric, plump and round and—

"Jinyoung—!!" he quickly removed his hand from her chest, like he’d just touched hot coal, and the car swerved and another car honked. His suspicions were right.

And he was getting a headache. This needed to be sorted out, and  _fast_.

So he pulled over in a random parking lot and stepped out, as Jinyoung did the same.

"What is your  _problem_. And  _sex_  isn’t the way to go about this so don’t even—" Mark murmured.

"—Don't act like you don't know," she said, coming towards him. "We know each other more than anyone."

He didn't respond, just stood there in thought for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. What was the right thing to do? He wasn’t sure. What was the right thing to say?

"You...don't love me..." she said as he took too long to give her an answer.

"What?! No that's not true, not true at all," he objected.

"But then why do you keep rejecting me! I'm not a kid anymore..." her voice died off before he heard a light thump against his car, and when he looked up he saw her rubbing her fists in her eyes and sniffling. "I love you so much..."

Mark’s throat tightened and he suddenly felt not only sad, or like a criminal, but angry at himself for not making the right decision in the first place.

"Jinyoung,"

"I don't need your damn apology," she cried.

He walked towards her, gently grabbed her wrists and pulled them away when she'd let him. Then he placed a hand on the side of her neck and ran a thumb against her jaw, and next cupped her face with both his hands. Finally, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was all he could think to do, and what he wanted to do the most right at this moment so he did it. She closed her eyes and accepted it.

The air was buzzing when they parted, and it was cute seeing her taste her lips afterwards with a small swipe of her tongue. "So you do...feel the same..."

She hugged him tightly like she never wanted to let go, and he returned it just as strong. “Honestly, I always have. But I’ve been too afraid to admit it. If you really want to…we can make this work.”

And then nothing could beat the happiness in her smile and glittering teary eyes when he said that. And he felt just the same.

"I'm taking you back home, Jinyoung, so I can tell Jaebum that I love you."

 

*

 

He took a deep breath, his hands buzzing with anxiety upon parking in the driveway. He kept trying to think of different ways to explain this to Jaebum and he tried to think of all the different ways he would react. He tried to think of the worst ones, ones where Jaebum not only completely went against them, but he wondered if he'd go as far as to punch Mark for thinking he turned on him. Jaebum has always been protective of Jinyoung, and Mark has had many chances to see guys walk away with a bloody nose at the least for bothering her.

In the end, there’d be  _no telling_ what would happen.

He let a long breath out and finally unbuckled his seat, getting out of the car and making sure to help Jinyoung out of her seat as well. He was pretty sure it was a gesture he’d done a million times but it felt so different now. Every touch to her felt different, almost foreign but not in a way that made him that uncomfortable. It was a feeling he always yearned for, like their hearts were connected and together transmitting a relieving warmth.

_So this was the feeling of mutual love._

He took her hand in his, Jinyoung eyeing him innocently with bright doe-eyes.

“Let’s do this,” Mark smiled.

They took slow steps towards the front door. Mark flapped his blazer a bit and cleared his throat, trying to prepare for what was to come —or maybe he was just trying to prolong it.

 _Just go,_ he told himself.

So, he knocked on the door a few times. It didn’t take long at all for it to open with Jaebum on the other side, greeting them with a crescent eyed smile.

"Did you guys have a good time?"

_At least he's in a good mood. That's a good start._

Then he looked down, and saw their hands together. His smile vanished when they walked in together and wouldn't let go of each other.

Jaebum is sharp, always has been, and knew how to fill in spaces within an instant; his intuition is on par with your average woman's.

Therefore, he was swift to say something. “Is…there something I need to know? Or did you guys forget to let go."

Mark cleared his throat. “We—“

"We're together,” Jinyoung interrupted, apparently more eager than Mark.

Silence. All but the TV playing quietly in the background, Jinyoung holding tighter onto his hand, all of still, including Jaebum. Who was still staring at them. Mark also noticed that he didn’t see Youngju around. She most likely went home early because of school.

"Go upstairs, Jinyoung." Jaebum finally said.

Both of Jinyoung’s hands held onto Mark’s. "Why?"

"I just want to talk with Mark alone for a bit. Just go. Please." Jaebum said, voice even and calm.

Jinyoung glanced up at Mark worriedly. He nodded at her in reassurance. She did as Jaebum told her and made her way up stairs.

Mark decided to speak up the moment he heard her room’s door close. "I know I promised, but she—"

 _No_. He didn't want to make it seem like she was being blamed. "— _I,_ couldn't help how I felt about her..."

"Honestly, Mark," Jaebum said sullenly. "I saw this coming."

Mark was  _thrown_. But then it clicked. His  _intuition..._

It  _never_ fails.

"Honestly, that's a good thing for you. There's no reason for me to blow up because of that," he added. "Truthfully, I wish she wouldn't like anyone so that she wouldn't have to be with anyone, so that I'd never have to worry about her getting hurt. It's stupid and jealous but I could never help that feeling.

"But no matter what. Stopping you guys from being happy is wrong. I need to let her go and be happy that she chose someone as trustworthy as you.

"You never broke our promise. Now that you have her, you sure as hell better keep it up," Jaebum chuckled, nudging my arm.

What was this outcome? Mark couldn’t believe it. Nowhere in his memory bank of scenarios he thought up did he picture Jaebum being this understanding and forgiving. But, then again, he should’ve known.

“And here I thought you’d be so, so mad at me. Like, ready to behead me or something,” Mark said.

Jaebum burst out laughing. “Not even going to lie, that doesn’t sound too bad…”

“Bro,” Mark said and punched his arm.

“Kidding. Sort of. But just so you know…absolutely  _no_ sleepovers. That means say goodbye to her and get out of my house,” he grinned.

Mark rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh as well. He was so happy and so relieved, more than any words could describe. Everything was working out better than he would’ve imagined.

Soon, Jaebum said he needed go to sleep, but said he would let Jinyoung see Mark off before he left. So as Jaebum went upstairs to sleep, Jinyoung came hopping back down the stairs, completely changed out of her prom gown. And beyond Mark’s control, he shamefully eyed the hopping well exposed mounds on her chest that were pressed nicely together in her black spaghetti strapped top.

And to make things worse, she ran up to him and promptly braced him with a tight hug, pressing her plush chest against him. He had to take a deep breath to get through it all, and bring out the most of his self-control, no matter how bad he wanted to touch her.

"You know, I was worried that after I graduated I'd miss my opportunity to be with you. Especially because I won't be going to the same school you're at now."

He didn't say anything and held her warmly, feeling her soft hair in his hands as he also cupped the back of her head.

Then he pulled back and pulled her into a kiss that would last a while, the tastes of each other mingling in each other’s mouths, their hot breaths mixing together in an odd but sound harmony.

He was worried that he would miss this opportunity too, but like it was meant to be, they followed the red string of fate and fell into the place they were meant to be; resting at ease within each other's arms.

He remembered. Finally, he was free from the feeling of guilt and worry, and had fallen in love with a new future shining brightly up ahead.


End file.
